Body Party
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Jerome Clarke has to spend the night writing an article for his boss Amber Millington. What happens when late night work turns into late night passion?


_M fiction_

_Requested by: Jamber4LIFE_

_Ship:Jamber_

_Song: Body Party by Ciara_

_I suggest listening to Body Party when you first see the plain italics, it enhances the experience._

* * *

Jerome Clarke leaned back in his office chair, typing. There was a knock on the door. He sat up, a bit annoyed. The door opened revealing Amber Millington, his boss. She had a cup of Starbucks in one hand and a pink MacBook in the other.

"Hello," Amber said shutting the door. Jerome leaned forward on the desk.

"Hi. Anything you need?" Jerome asked the blonde. Amber tossed a stray curl behind her shoulder.

"Yes, actually. An assignment," She said. Jerome raised his bushy eyebrows. It was Friday and almost time for him to go home. Assignments were given on Mondays.

Amber runs Elle magazine, with Jerome being a writer, photographer, or whatever she wants him to be at the moment. Being like her assistant, getting to write articles and getting paid was a good enough job for him. Besides she was pretty and he liked pretty.

As for Amber she liked Jerome, as a worker and a guy in general. He did whatever she wanted, sexy and she liked his snarkyness.

"Oh, for what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Lily just did an interview with a designer and I need you to type up the notes, and publish ASAP," She said tossing him a pink flashdrive. Jerome caught it in his left hand.

"I'll be working all night,"

"Well I'll stay with you," Amber offered. "I need to revise things anyway. Layout choosing and stuff,"

"Thanks. So I guess it's an all-nighter,"

"All-nighter,"

* * *

At around 11 p.m Jerome made his way through the hallway. So far half of the article was done. There was a slight buzz. He looked up and then at the tv. A security monitor played showing a delivery guy. Jerome let the guy in.

"Starbucks delivery," The man said. _Must be for Amber_. Jerome payed the man then went to Amber's office. He knocked on the glass door.

Amber looked up and smiled. She played with her pen, pressing it to her lips. She tapped it on her lips.

"I wonder who it could be," Amber teased staring at the glass walls. Jerome rolled his eyes and pressed his face to the door.

"Can you let me in?" Jerome asked.

"It's open," Amber called. Jerome opened the door with a Starbucks bag and drink tray. He sat it on the blondes desk. "One's yours,"

"One's black?" Jerome asked.

"Yea, I think it's like Colombian brand," Amber said sipping a Vanilla Mocha latte.

"Thanks Amber," Jerome said. Amber smiled.

"Sit down," Jerome did as he was told. "You aren't in trouble,"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Talk," Amber said slowly. "Do you think I'll fire you after I buy you coffee?"

"I don't know exactly. That does sound crazy," He said laughing. Amber laughed as well.

"How's the article coming?"

"Well, I have most done but I still need to reread, use the pictures, all the fun stuff,"

"That's good," Jerome nodded at his boss. He looked Amber up and down.

Her dress was very revealing. Her breast peeked out at the side, tight around her ass and waist.

Hair hung around her shoulders. Full pink lips. Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, big like a doll, curious like a child. She looked up at Jerome with her bright white smile.

"Stare much?" Amber giggled. Jerome turned a little red. "Just kidding,"

"I know," Jerome said. Amber smiled again and shut her laptop, looking at her employee. Jerome sat at the desk while Amber leaned over his shoulder. Her breast resting on his shoulder. Jerome caught a peek at her exposed bra and she smiled.

"Sorry," She laughed pulling up her dress collar.

"Oh it's fine. " Jerome said. Amber smiled flirtily and teasing Jerome with her straps. Amber pulled her hair back from her shoulder and Jerome loosened his tie.

"I wouldn't give this assignment to anyone. " Amber said. "I think you're cute, and kind of sexy."

"Well any guy here would love to spend the night with you Amber...you're gorgeous." Jerome stopped and stared at Amber. "Not to mention, you've got the best body I've ever seen."

"What do you mean 'perfect body'?" She smiled.

"Well your boobs are perfect and you ass in cute too. " Jerome said embarrassed.

"Aww that's sweet." Amber said exposing her breasts catching Jerome's attention. A small mound appeared in Jerome's khakis.

_My body is your party, baby. Nobodies invited but you. I can do it slow tell me what you want._

"You can touch if you want." Amber said loosening her straps and coming closer. Jerome pulled her straps and grasped her nipples as Amber bit her lip.

"Damn. I think I should finish this editorial. " Jerome said nervously.

"That can wait." Amber said shutting the laptop and kissing him. Her hand went into his hair as she grew closer. The other hand held his chin. Jerome was a bit surprised but didn't argue. If you sexy blonde boss came onto you what would you do? Take the damn chance.

_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off. Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down. We in the zone now, don't stop._

Amber sat on Jerome's lap tugging on the buttons on his Polo. Jerome released the kiss and kissed Amber's C-Cups. She moaned quietly and then slid her hand down his pants. He was hard and got harder as Amber massaged him. Three fingers played with his large area.

Amber leaned her breast towards him and ass away, so her body made an arch. Her legs wrapped around his legs. Jerome looked excited at the large areas poking out. She knew how to work what she wanted.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body. I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party._

Jerome unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down revealing her perfect round ass. He slapped it as he licked her cleavage and she grinded his lap making his package bigger with each shake. The dress fell to the floor with a thud. Jerome grabbed her pretty ass in his hands as she leaned closer kissing him. She sucked on his lip, making it go scarlett red. He sucked back, biting every once and a while.

_I'm doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited. Now it's just me on you_  
_Your body's my party, let's get it started._

Amber traced her fingers down to his crotch and revealed. Jerome smiled and Amber giggled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jerome smiled at Amber.

"Nothing," Amber giggled innocently. Jerome leaned in kissing her hardly. His tongue invaded her mouth, making her swoon again. Her large lips slightly swelled. Her hands played with his manhood.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind. I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time. Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind. And I can't deny it, I'm on you, I'm on you_

Jerome lifted Amber ontop of the table. She smiled at his strong arms. He had the muscles she suspected he had. He swept the desk clean with on arm. He laid Ambee down and hovered above her. Amber lifted her long creamy white leg, holding it onto Jerome's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of her vagina. He quickly pulled off the thong and got a full look.

"You like?" Amber asked. Jerome nodded. Amber giggled. Jerome leaned closer, Amber's leg got closer to her body while Jerome did.

"Flexible," Jerome said impressed. Amber smirked and leaned her face forward giving him a kiss.

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing, My faces, the places, you're taking me_

Jerome slowly sat on Amber. Her legs spread apart as far as they could. Jerome's large, erection went into his bosses smaller vagina. He grinded on her. Amber grinned.

"Jerome!" Amber yelled. Jerome grinned. He was starting to get sweaty. His hair slightly deflated.

"Scream it louder," Jerome commanded.

"Jerome!" Amber said slightly gulping. Jerome went harder and harder. Amber released her "juice". "I'm close!" Jerome came out and gave her an evil grin. Amber gulped. He ran a finger over the wet area.

"Beg for it," Jerome said.

"Now, please," Amber said. "Please Jerome please," Jerome grinned and brought her close. He entered again then finally made her scream. At the same time he released. It was bliss.

_The things I wanna do to you. My body's calling you. I'm having so much fun with you. Now it's just me on you. Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh_

Jerome continued to go on trying to make her reach her point again. She did it again then he let up a little. She crawled over closer and leaned down taking in the large member. She sucked loudly.

"Oh god," Jerome said as she sucked. She pushed him back a little as she licked his member, making him happy. He came in her mouth. She ignored it and kept sucking, almost like a pro. Jerome could feel her sucking mix with his juice making him go again. Amber released and crawled to Jerome's face. He was laid on the desk.

Amber placed a kiss on his lips softly before moving to his neck. She kissed down the side biting and tugging on his skin. She moved to his chest, licking up to his mouth. She sat atop of his abs, kissing him.

"Best you ever had," She whispered sensually into his ear.

* * *

_Tada, well that was fun. I rather like doing these. I'm doing a femslash one too. I take recommendations and yeah thanks for reading. Buh-bye!_


End file.
